At My Door
by FrozenLover67
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa was put up for adoption when she was three years old. Now an adult, she lives alone, not knowing who her parents are. When a girl shows up at her door, claiming that she's her long lost sister, she has a hard time believing her. But when she learns of the girl's past she will stop at nothing to make her life better. NOT Elsanna.
1. Meeting Anna

Elsa flopped down on the couch with a sigh. Work had been draining and she wanted nothing more than to spend her weekend doing nothing but watching tv. Her best friend Kristoff had promised to take her out to a restaurant later that day so she had that to look forward to.

Elsa drifted off to sleep and awoke what felt like minutes later to a knock at her door. She growled and stretched, checking her watch.

_7:46 p.m._

_I've been asleep that long?_ She thought as she got to her feet and shuffled to the door. Rubbing her eyes, she opened it, too tired and lazy to check and see who it was.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" A familiar voice scolded playfully.

Elsa managed a laugh and punched Kristoff's shoulder, wincing when her knuckles popped.

Kristoff chuckled. "You ready?" He asked, grabbing Elsa's jacket off the coatrack that stood by the door.

"Yeah, lets go." She took the jacket and put it on, slipping outside with Kristoff following her.

Rapunzel and Merida met them and they all had dinner together, laughing and smiling the whole time.

It was past midnight before Elsa returned home, more exhausted than she was before but happy.

She hung up her jacket and locked the door. Yawning, she made her way to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She collapsed in bed and pulled the sheets over her head, sighing at the warmth.

She closed her eyes and was about to fall into a deep sleep when-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Elsa groaned and pretended that she didn't hear it. But a few seconds later it came again.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Elsa checked her phone.

_12:23 a.m._

Elsa got to her feet, muttering curses under her breath. Who would be bothering her at this ungodly hour?

She stumbled through her darkened home, finding her way to the front door. She opened it, not bothering to check, figuring it was just Kristoff.

She was surprised when she was met with nothing, then her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw a girl standing on her porch.

The girl walked forward. "Hi Elsa? I'm Anna, your long lost sister."

* * *

><p>Elsa sat across the table from Anna, watching as she gobbled down the sandwich.<p>

She was a scrawny little thing with mud caked on her clothes and in her hair, making it hard for Elsa to tell that it was strawberry blonde. Her shoes were worn out and she just looked tired, except for her eyes that sparkled as she finished the last of her sandwich.

Anna noticed Elsa staring at her and she blushed, using the back of her hand to wipe away the mustard that lingered on her face. "Um thank you." She said.

Elsa nodded once. "You're welcome but you act like you haven't eaten in days."

"I haven't." Elsa's eyes widened and Anna realized what she said. "I mean of course I've eaten, I wouldn't be alive if I didn't. You can only go, like, two days without water...or was it three...? But you can go much longer without food. Wait, what?"

Elsa stared at her in silence, not knowing what to say. Anna blushed for the second time in just two minutes. "Uh, sorry, I tend to ramble a bit sometimes." She sent Elsa and apologetic grin.

Elsa smiled back, a bit uneasy though. "Tell me Anna, where did you come from?"

Anna's eyes widened and she gasped. "You haven't had 'the talk' yet?"

Elsa let out a soft laugh despite herself. "No that's not what I meant. I know where babies come from. I want to know where you were before you came here."

Anna sunk in her chair. "Um, yeah...about that," She laughed nervously, "I can't tell you that just yet but I can tell you that I'm fifteen."

"Anna, that doesn't help, I have to take you back."

"I...I can't go back."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I just can't. It's...it's complicated."

"Don't you think your parents are worried about you?"

"Actually, they're your parents too."

"_Fine_. Don't you think _our_ parents are worried?"

Anna mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

Anna heard the annoyance and sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I'll leave." She stood up and walked to the front door. Elsa got up and followed after her.

Anna had already opened the door and stepped out when Elsa called after her.

"Wait. Come back." She couldn't just let this girl, who looked so weak and tired, walk the streets alone after midnight going who knows where.

Elsa grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Anna stumbled a bit before steadying. "I was hoping you'd say that." She said with a grin.

"I'm going to let you stay here tonight but in the morning I want answers. Got it?"

Anna nodded. "Got it."

Elsa led Anna to the couch and sat her down. "Wait here." She walked to her bathroom and ran a bath. Going back into the living room, she saw Anna patiently waiting for her to come back.

"Come on." She grabbed Anna's arm and guided her to the bathroom.

"Why are we in here?" Anna asked curiously.

"You need a bath. You have mud everywhere."

Anna's heart started racing. "B-bath? Does it have to be a bath? Can't I t-take a shower?"

"Nope. Now get in."

"You mean I have to...? In front of you?"

"Yes. It shouldn't be a problem. I'm your sister, right?"

"Well...yeah. But you're also kind of a stranger."

"A stranger who's letting you stay in her house."

As much as Elsa didn't want to do this she had to. She barely knew this girl and she might be hiding a weapon in her pocket, although that seemed very unlikely .

Anna sighed and began removing her clothes, feeling her cheeks warm as she did.

Elsa picked up the clothes as Anna approached the tub tentatively. She gazed at the water, not making a move to get in.

Elsa stared at her with confusion written all over her face. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Anna looked back at her. "Yeah, everything's alright."

"Then why are you just staring at the water?"

"I'm not."

Elsa sighed and put down the clothes. She strode over to Anna, lifting the girl up and attempting to put her in the water, stopping when Anna cried out.

"No! Stop! It burns! Papa, it burns!"

_Wait, what?_

Elsa put her back on her feet. Anna sobbed, burying her face in Elsa's chest. Her hands gripped the front of Elsa's shirt as Elsa awkwardly patted her head, not knowing what else she was supposed to do.

It seemed to work. Anna calmed down, hiccuping as she did, and stepped back, wiping the tears away with her hand. "I-I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"It's fine."

Anna turned back to the tub, squeezing her eyes shut as she stepped in, bracing herself for the scalding hot water. But she never felt it.

Opening her eyes she got in all the way and sat down with a small splash. She giggled, happy that for once the water didn't leave her screaming. She looked up at Elsa, curious as to why she was still here.

Anna's steady gaze brought Elsa back to reality. "Oh sorry. If you need anything, just call." Elsa grabbed the clothes and scrambled out of the bathroom, one thing playing over and over again in her head.

_Papa, it burns!_


	2. Proof

Elsa was sitting on the couch, fumbling with the piece of paper in her hands. They were shaking as she read it for the eighth time. Then the ninth.

_It can't be. _She thought. _How would she have this? Unless she really is my sister. We don't even look that much alike. Oh who am I kidding? When I first saw her I thought I was looking in a mirror._

She had called Kristoff to talk to him about it, despite what time it was. He answered, like any best friend would, and told Elsa he'd be right over, but Elsa told him not to come, saying she had it all under control. He retorted by saying it didn't sound like it and she feigned hurt.

When the call ended Anna emerged from the bathroom wearing one of Elsa's nightgowns. It dragged across the floor and hung loosely on her shoulders, threatening to fall off at any moment.

Elsa looked up at her and chuckled. "Looks like that's a little too big." She said.

Anna giggled. "Yeah, but it's fine. Thank you for letting me wear it."

"No problem."

Anna yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm a little tired. Do you mind if I...?" She found a spot on the floor and laid down, curling in a ball.

Elsa jumped up. "What are you doing?"

Anna looked up at her. "I'm going to sleep." She said matter-of-factly.

Elsa grabbed her arms and gently pulled her to her feet. "Well not on the floor."

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?"

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Uh, maybe on the couch?" She gestured to it.

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really?! You mean I don't have to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not."

"Wow, thanks! I've never slept on a couch before."

That tore at Elsa's heart. What had their parents done to her?

"Well, come on, it's time for you to go to bed."

Anna laughed. "You sound like a mother."

Elsa chuckled and Anna sat down on the couch. Elsa handed her a blanket and she curled up in it. She gave Anna another blanket after seeing her shiver.

"Thank you." Anna said, though it was muffled because of the blankets over her head.

"You're welcome, and remember, I want answers in the morning."

Anna answered with a soft snore. Elsa shook her head, slightly amused, and walked down the hall to her room, forgetting all about the birth certificate and photo.

* * *

><p>Anna didn't awake until after two o'clock the next day. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Elsa had been awake for a while but decided not to disturb Anna, knowing very well how exhausted she must be.<p>

Elsa was sitting in the armchair across from the couch when she noticed Anna starting to stir. She rose out of the blankets with her eyes still closed, smacking her lips.

Upon seeing Anna, Elsa burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. Anna's eyes snapped open and she looked at Elsa, tilting her head to the side.

Elsa couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell Anna that her hair resembled a bird's nest so she pointed to her own head, hoping Anna would get the hint.

She did and blushed furiously, trying to smooth out her hair. It didn't work. By now Elsa was in hysterics.

"Stop laughing at me!"

Elsa stopped laughing immediately when she saw the tear roll down Anna's face. "I'm sorry, but you don't have to cry about it."

"I'm not crying."

"Then what's that on your face falling from your eye?"

"That's sweat."

"Really?"

"Yes, I sweat from my eyes a lot. Especially when..." She trailed off, "Just know that it's sweat."

Elsa stood up. "Well you might want to get that checked out." She said, ignoring the urge to ask Anna what she meant before she trailed off. She passed Anna to retrieve a brush from her room and came back to give it to her. Anna took it and started taming her hair.

"Now, I want answers."

"Actually, you said you wanted answers in the morning. It's not morning anymore."

"_Anna_."

"Ok, ok. What do you want to know?"

"Where were you before you came here?"

Anna bit her lip. "I ran away." She said in a whisper after a few moments.

"Ran away from where?"

"I can't tell you. If I do then you'll take me back. I don't want to go back."

"Why not? Does it have something to do with your father?" Elsa asked gently.

Anna tensed. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" She changed the subject.

"Yes, but Anna answer me. What did you mean last night when you cried out that it burns?"

Anna looked away. "Nothing. I was just kidding."

"Anna I can help you. If he hurts you just tell me."

"Why would you care?" Anna turned back, eyes narrowed.

"Because," Elsa forced these next words out of her mouth, "I'm your sister."

Anna's eyes widened. "You believe me?"

"Sure." Elsa said, eyes rolling to the side. It was an obvious lie, but maybe not too obvious.

Anna smiled widely. "I knew you'd believe me. After all, that's what sisters do, they believe each other."

Now Elsa felt bad for lying. "So does he hurt you?"

Anna looked down at her hands, her smile all but gone. "Yes. Well he did."

"What do you mean did? Does he not hurt you anymore?"

"He can't. I don't really want to talk about it." Elsa could see that Anna was holding back her tears so she decided not to press on.

"Ok. Well I'll make you some lunch while you get dressed."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"I have some that don't fit me anymore, hopefully they'll fit you. Then we will take you out to shop for more."

"Who is _we_?"

"My friend Rapunzel. She loves shopping."

Elsa strode to her room with Anna following, hopping a little to keep up. Elsa shoved a green sweater and jeans in her hands and left her to herself. She went to the kitchen to warm up some soup and waited for Anna.

She came out a few minutes later holding up the pants with a light blush spread across her cheeks. Elsa saw her and let out a small laugh.

"You're a tiny little thing aren't you? I'll get you a belt." Elsa went through a drawer and pulled one out.

Anna's eyes widened and her breathing quickened. She backed away, shaking her head. "B-but I've been good."

Elsa frowned at her weird behavior. "What?"

"I've done nothing wrong. Y-you don't need a belt." Elsa cautiously approached Anna as she backed into a corner. As soon as Anna realized she was trapped she started screaming.

"No! Get away from me! I promise I've been good!"

It finally dawned on Elsa that she was afraid of the belt and she dropped it, taking the last few steps to Anna.

Anna collapsed in Elsa's arms, whimpering against her chest. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked, running her fingers through Anna's hair, effectively calming her down.

_It seems that I can calm her down just by playing with her hair. That'll come in handy._

"I thought you were going to beat me with it." Anna confessed.

Still stroking Anna's hair, Elsa gasped. "I would never do that!"

Anna didn't respond, instead she just held Elsa tighter.

A few minutes passed before something tore them away from each other.

"Aww!" Rapunzel gushed after walking in and seeing them hugging.

Elsa's face was as red as a tomato and Anna's hands were back to holding up the jeans.

"What have I told you about knocking?" Elsa demanded.

Rapunzel just laughed and waved it off. Her eyes wandered to Anna. "Elsa, I think she needs a belt."

Elsa braced herself for the screaming that was sure to ensue but instead Anna looked at her, waiting for the belt. Elsa's reassurance was comforting enough to Anna and she trusted her.

Elsa picked up the belt and gave it to Anna. She put it on while Elsa searched her closet for a pair of shoes for Anna. She came out with a pair of sneakers she had worn once a few years ago. They fit Anna perfectly and once Anna had eaten and her hair was in two braids (Rapunzel's idea) they left for the mall.


	3. A Little Snowman

_Five year old Anna made her way down the street, money in hand. Brightly colored leaves were scattered everywhere and the wind blew, chilling her little legs that stuck out from her dress._

_When she passed by people on the sidewalk she'd often get weird stares. They'd look at her then look around as if they were trying to find someone. Who? She wondered._

_She found the right store and used both hands to push open the glass door, almost losing her money in the process._

_The store owner, a nice old lady named Gerda, sat up when she heard the door open but saw no one come in. The wind can't be blowing that hard. She thought. But upon closer inspection she saw a little girl, wandering around by herself._

_Gerda stood up from behind the counter and approached the girl. "Hello, little one." She said._

_Anna looked up and grinned. "Hi."_

_"Who are you with?"_

_"No one. I came here all by myself!" She was obviously proud of her accomplishment._

_Gerda didn't really know what to think. Is she lying? Did she really come with someone? If not, who are her parents and why would they let her wander the streets alone? Should I call the police?_

_"Can you help me?" Anna asked, bringing Gerda out of her thoughts._

_"Sure, what do you need help with?"_

_"I need help finding some clothes. It's kinda cold and I want something warm."_

_Gerda nodded and found two pairs of pants, three long-sleeved shirts and a jacket in her size. She put it in a bag and gave it to Anna._

_"Thank 'oo." Anna said, giving Gerda a cheeky smile. She extended her little arm to give Gerda the money but she shook her head._

_"No, no. You keep it." She went through the bag and pulled out the jacket, slipping it on Anna's arms. "Be careful now."_

_Anna nodded and left, thankful for the woman's generosity._

* * *

><p>"Elsa, she's so cute!" Rapunzel said as she looked at Anna through the rear view mirror. "Look at her. You can't say that she's not."<p>

"I can't look, I'm driving. And I never said that she wasn't." Elsa replied, eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

"Just once. A quick look."

Elsa sighed and looked through the mirror, meeting Anna's eyes. Anna smiled and waved while Elsa just smiled, turning her attention back to the road.

"You two _have_ to be sisters. You look so much alike. You have the same noses and the same big eyes. Hey Anna! Do you like shopping?"

Anna shrugged. "I've never been." _Not like normal people._ She added in her head.

Rapunzel gasped and turned around in her seat to look Anna in the eyes. "Are you serious?"

Anna nodded mutely, eyes wide.

Elsa laughed. "I think you're scaring her."

"Sorry." Rapunzel faced forward and straightened out her seatbelt.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Anna watching the scenery fly past the window.

When they arrived, Anna was a bit anxious. She didn't really know what to expect or what to do, but just seeing the grin on Elsa's face put her at ease.

"Come on, Anna." Elsa said after seeing Anna lingering behind a bit. Anna skipped forward between Elsa and Rapunzel as they made their way inside. As soon as Anna entered, she sighed at the warmth that contrasted with the cold outside.

Rapunzel squealed excitedly. "Anna, you're going to love shopping. I just know it!"

Anna grinned and allowed Elsa and Rapunzel drag her along. She watched as they grabbed random articles of clothing they thought would fit her, even snagging a few for themselves.

They shoved the clothes in her hands and forced her into the dressing room. Anna dropped the clothes in a heap on the floor and sat down.

"Elsa go help her. You know she doesn't know what to do." Rapunzel said after Elsa exited the dressing room.

"I'm sure she doesn't need help." Elsa replied.

"Please, she's your little sister and you need to be a good big sister and help her."

"But she doesn't need my help."

"If you're so sure ask her."

"Ok, I will." Elsa knocked on the door. "Do you need any help Anna?"

"No thanks." Anna called back. "I'm good."

Elsa turned back to Rapunzel with a smirk. Rapunzel wasn't going to give up that easily. "This time tell her to open the door and then ask her if she wants you to stay with her."

Elsa knocked on the door again. "Can you open the door please?" She asked. Anna unlocked it and Elsa stepped in. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Anna nodded and looked at the floor, cheeks burning with shame. Elsa looked back at Rapunzel who was the one smirking now. "I'll leave you two to yourselves." She said before leaving Elsa with Anna.

The girl was still looking at the floor as Elsa closed and locked the door behind her. She sat down and watched Anna intently before realizing what was wrong.

She grabbed a top and pair of pants out of the pile. "Here," She said, getting Anna's attention. "Take off those clothes and try these on."

Anna nodded and took them from Elsa. She shed the clothes she was wearing and put on what Elsa had given her.

Elsa stood up and examined Anna, making sure everything fit. "Do you like that?"

Anna nodded. They went through the rest of the pile, getting rid of what was too big and what Anna didn't like.

"Let's go find Rapunzel."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the trio had finally finished shopping and were now at the food court. "You sure you don't want anything, Anna?" Elsa asked.<p>

"I'm sure. I'm not hungry." Anna lied. She really was hungry but Elsa had already spent so much money on her.

"Ok, go sit down at the table with Rapunzel."

Anna nodded and skipped away. Elsa looked back at the man behind the counter. "I'd like another slice of cheese pizza, please."

He chuckled. "Really Elsa, she said she wasn't hungry."

"I know, _Kristoff_, I can hear, but she was lying. Now how much is it?"

"Eight dollars even."

Elsa took out a five and three ones. "So, tell me, why are you working here?" She asked, handing him the money.

"I need a little extra money to buy my mom a birthday present." He gave Elsa her receipt and food.

"You know you could've asked me for some."

"I could never ask that of you and besides, I think you spent a lot of it on that girl."

"Her name is Anna and yeah, I did, but it was worth it."

"You know, you two really do look alike."

"So I've been told."

"Well I should really be getting back to work. Don't want to get fired before I get paid."

Elsa laughed. "Good idea. Bye."

"Bye, Els."

Elsa took the tray and glided across the food court to her table.

"...so as I was running away from the dog I tripped and fell face first to the ground. I was so scared but turns out it was just a fat cat. True story." Anna finished her story and Rapunzel burst into laughter.

Elsa placed the tray down on the table and put a plate and drink in front of Anna.

Anna looked up at her, confusion written on her face. Elsa just smiled. "I know you were lying. I know you're hungry." She said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Anna said, though on the inside she was grateful Elsa had known she was lying.

"Well I did. You're going to eat it and you're going to like it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elsa ruffled Anna's hair, surprising herself more than Anna.

Anna giggled, loving the attention she was getting from Elsa. Rapunzel couldn't stop the 'aw' that escaped her mouth.

* * *

><p>On the way out of the mall the trio passed by a toy store. Anna's eyes lit up as if she were a small child. She wanted to go inside.<p>

_I'm fifteen years old. I shouldn't want to go inside a toy store. Oh, but look at that little snowman! I gotta have it. But Elsa's already spent enough money and what would she think of me if I told her I wanted that?_

"Come on Anna!" Rapunzel called from ahead.

"I'm coming!" Anna ran to catch up with her. Elsa had been behind Anna, searching her purse for her phone, when she saw Anna stop and look inside the toy store. She had seen how Anna's eyes lit up when she saw the stuffed snowman.

She looked ahead to see Rapunzel and Anna waiting for her.

"You guys go on! I'll catch up!"

When they were out of sight she entered the store.

* * *

><p>On the ride home Anna fell asleep, utterly exhausted from all the walking she did. Elsa stared at her sleeping sister, debating whether to wake her or not.<p>

"Just pick her up." Rapunzel said, stopping Elsa from shaking Anna.

"Huh?" Elsa asked.

"Just pick her up. She can't be that heavy."

"But..." Elsa tried to think of a way out of it but she couldn't. With a sigh, she unbuckled Anna and gently lifted her out of the car. Anna let out a soft snore as Elsa cradled her.

Elsa couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when Anna snuggled up next to her.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

A smile stretched across Elsa's face as she watched Anna play in the snow with Rapunzel and Merida. A snowball collided with Anna's face and she fell to the ground with a laugh, scooping up Olaf before she threw a snowball at Merida.

_Olaf._ That's what she named him. That's what she named the little snowman.

* * *

><p><em>Anna gasped. "You got him! You got him for me!" She took the stuffed snowman from Elsa's outstretched hand.<em>

_"Yeah, I saw you looking at it and I wanted to get it for you. So I did."_

_Anna enveloped Elsa in a hug. "Thank you so much!"_

_Elsa was stunned before she reciprocated. "You're welcome." __Anna pulled away and hugged the snowman. "So are you going to name it?"_

_Anna blushed and shook her head. "No, that would be silly."_

_"Come on. I know you already have a name picked out."_

_Anna's blushed deepened. "Olaf. His name is Olaf."_

* * *

><p>A snowball hit the window, scaring Elsa out of her thoughts. The snow cleared and she saw Rapunzel and Anna pointing at each other while Merida was on the ground laughing.<p>

Elsa couldn't believe how fast she had warmed up to Anna. The girl had really grown on her and she couldn't remember life without her.

Anna was still stubborn about her past. Every time Elsa mentioned something that reminded her of it she'd tense up and wouldn't talk much the rest of the day, which was saying a lot. Once or twice something would slip out but never enough for Elsa to piece anything together.

* * *

><p><em>A scream tore through the air as the sky lit up with lightning. Elsa pulled on a robe and ran out of her room to find Anna on the couch buried beneath the blankets. Violent sobs shook her body as the thunder rumbled and the rain poured down. <em>

_Elsa sat down beside her and pushed the blankets back. The look of terror on Anna's tearstained face broke Elsa's heart. Without thinking, she pulled Anna onto her lap and slowly rocked her back and forth. _

_"I'm s-sorry." Anna said as she calmed down. "I'm sorry I woke you up." _

_"It's fine." Elsa assured her. "Are you ok?"_

_Anna nodded against Elsa's chest. "Yes I'm ok." That proved to be a lie when the lightning flashed again and the thunder roared. Anna whimpered and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, shaking her head. _

_Elsa stayed with her the rest of the night._

* * *

><p>Anna's face appeared in front of the window. Elsa jumped back a little before grinning. Anna breathed on the window before writing something in the condensation. A few letters were upside down and she started from the wrong way (writing backwards is hard) but Elsa still understood it.<p>

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Elsa nodded and grabbed her coat before rushing outside to join the others.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Elsa asked one night after she had known Anna a few days.<em>

_Anna stared at her in disbelief before shaking her head. "No, I'm good."_

_Elsa could see in Anna's eyes that she did want to be tucked in so Elsa took the blanket from her. "Lay down. I'm going to tuck you in anyway."_

_Anna smiled and happily obeyed. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands when Elsa pulled the blanket up to her chin and tucked the edges of it under the cushions of the couch._

_"There," Elsa said with a sigh, "Now you're all tucked in."_

_Every night since then, Elsa's tucked her in. Recently she started giving Anna good night kisses before padding to her room, leaving Anna giggling to herself._

_But just last night something was different. Anna had a faraway look in her eyes and Elsa waved her hand in Anna's face and asked her what she was thinking about._

_"I've always imagined what you would look and be like." She said, thoroughly capturing Elsa's attention. "I imagined that you'd be pretty, smart, nice. I hoped that you'd have freckles like me." Elsa smiled at that one. "But mostly I hoped that you would love me, or at least like me. I've been right about everything so far, except..."_

_"Except what?"_

_"Except...do you like me?"_

_Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and she saw hope, but that's not all she saw. She saw herself. She felt the same; lost and unwanted, until she was adopted when she was seven. She'd finally felt what she'd wanted to feel all along. She felt wanted._

_Loved._

_And now, looking into Anna's eyes, she saw the same thing. The want to feel loved._

_"No, I don't like you."_

_"Oh." Anna had blink back her tears and swallow the lump in her throat. She hadn't expected Elsa to say that._

_Elsa mentally cursed herself after seeing how much that hurt Anna. "No, Anna I don't like you, I love you. As a sister." She added after hearing how that sounded._

* * *

><p>Upon exiting the house, a snowball hit Elsa's shoulder. She glared at the giggling Anna while Rapunzel and Merida backed up, knowing very well not to mess with the Snow Queen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Anna took a book off of the shelf and prepared to read it. <em>

_"Why do you like reading so much?" Elsa asked. _

_A tear rolled down Anna's cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Elsa saw it and decided not to press on, instead she asked her a different question. "Do you like math?" _

_Anna shrugged. "I don't really know how to do it." _

_"Well come on, I'll show you how." Elsa took out some paper and pencils and sat down at the table with Anna. "Show me what you do know how to do." _

_"I don't know how to do it at all." _

_"I'll teach you."_

_Anna learned how to add, subtract, divide and multiply. She's a fast learner._

* * *

><p>Anna dug her way out of the pile of snow, laughing as she did. Merida and Rapunzel had already gone home but Anna wanted to play outside a little longer with just Elsa. They already made their snowman (it looked just like Olaf) and now it was time to go inside.<p>

"Come on Anna." Elsa called from the door.

Anna whined. "Can't I stay outside for just a little longer?"

"No, you're going to get a cold."

Anna sighed but complied.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want to do this anymore." Anna whimpered.<em>

_"You'll be fine, I promise." Elsa said._

_"I think I'm going to be sick."_

_"It's just me, Kristoff, Merida and Rapunzel. You have nothing to be afraid of."_

_"You won't laugh?"_

_"Of course we won't." _

_"Ok, I think I'm ready."_

_"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."_

_"I do. I want to." _

_Elsa nodded. "Come out when you're ready." She walked out to the living room and sat down beside Kristoff. _

_Anna took a deep breath and walked into the living room. She stood in front of everybody, wringing her hands, and looked down at the floor. Elsa cleared her throat and Anna's head shot up. _

_Go on. Elsa mouthed. Anna nodded. "I-I wanted to sing a s-song," Anna started, trying to suppress the tremor in her voice, "For you g-guys, but mostly for Elsa." _

_Elsa smiled and Anna began, voice low, eyes on the floor. As the song progressed she lifted her head and raised her voice. Elsa was grinning by now, boosting Anna's confidence. At the end of the song everyone burst into applause and cheers. _

_Anna took a bow, winking at Elsa. She was no longer tormented by her father's words._

_Elsa winked back. _

* * *

><p>Elsa pulled off Anna's boots and socks, tickling her feet before unzipping Anna's coat and sliding it off of her shoulders, leaving her to do the rest.<p>

While Anna undressed by the fire, Elsa set out dry clothes for her and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Anna bounded in minutes later dressed in the light green nightgown Elsa bought her, Olaf tucked in the crook of her arm.

* * *

><p><em>"Elsaaa!" Anna ran into the house holding her wrist. <em>

_Elsa looked up from her book. She stood up from the couch and walked Anna to the kitchen. "What happened this time?" She asked as she lifted Anna up onto the counter._

_Anna moved her hand from her wrist to reveal a small, bleeding cut. "I scratched it on the side of the house." _

_"Oh you did, did you?" Elsa sprayed Anna's wrist with antibiotic spray, making Anna wince.  
><em>

_"Yes." Elsa placed a bandaid on the cut and kissed Anna's cheek. _

_Anna giggled and got a scratch everyday just to receive Elsa's affection and attention. _

* * *

><p>Anna grabbed her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. Elsa laughed when she got whipped cream on her nose. Anna blushed when Elsa wiped it off and they made their way to the living room to watch a movie.<p>

Anna fell asleep halfway through it and Elsa tucked her in. She started to go to her room but was interrupted by the doorbell. She walked to the front door and opened it. She was met by a lady in her late thirties with her hair pulled in a bun.

"Elsa Anderson?" She asked, voice meek.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Melanie Collins and I'm here for Anna."


	5. Revelation

**There has been a bit of confusion. Anna is fifteen not five. That was a flashback in chapter three. I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted Anna to be five but she's not. Again, sorry for the confusion but without further ado, here's chapter five.**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat across from the woman, watching her as she sipped her tea. She set down the cup and looked Elsa in the eyes.<p>

"Well where is Anna?" She demanded curtly.

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I'm just going to let you take her away?"

"She's in my custody."

"You abused her." Elsa spat.

Melanie's brow furrowed in confusion before she understood. "I'm not her mother, I'm her aunt."

"Aunt? Then where's her mother?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Her-_your _mother is dead. She died on Anna's fifth birthday."

Elsa's eyes widened. "She did?"

"Anna really didn't tell you anything, did she?" Elsa shook her head. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning." Melanie took a deep breath.

"Your father, my brother, was a very good man. He met your mother and they had you. They were going through tough times and they had to give you up. They loved you very much and wanted to give you your best chance.

"A few years later, they had Anna. They were no longer troubled financially, so they kept her. Your mother fell ill and died on Anna's fifth birthday. Your father was never the same.

"He began drinking and smoking. He lost his job and used all of his money for alcohol. He'd go to job interviews and every time he was rejected. And Anna, oh sweet, innocent, little Anna was his rag doll."

Melanie began tearing up but continued. "He took out all of his anger on her. Beating her, burning her. I could have prevented it with just one visit but your father threatened me. He said he'd shoot me if I ever stepped foot on his property. If only I had known what was really going on in that house.

"Anna was all alone, too scared to call for help. A girl her age shouldn't have to go through stuff like that. She's still so young. Your father bought more and more alcohol, his assaults on Anna becoming harsher. When he began to run out of money he sold all of Anna's possessions, leaving her with nothing but the clothes on her back and the books her mother was going to give her. When he ran out of that money he started stealing it.

"Well one night, not even a month ago, your father had just come back from an unsuccessful robbery. He was absolutely livid. He saw Anna and picked her up by her hair. He threw her against the wall and started pounding her with his fists."

Elsa couldn't stop the tears from falling. _Why? _"He left the house, leaving her in a puddle of her own blood, bruised and broken. He left her to die but she didn't give up. After two long, excruciating hours she finally reached a phone and called me.

"I arrived and I was horrified at the sight. She stayed in the hospital for two weeks while your father ended up on the news for robbing an old lady in her own home. When Anna was released from the hospital, in my custody, I took her to my home. I had a room set up for her and when we arrived at my home she ran and stayed there for the rest of the day. After a while I went to check up on her to see that the window was open and a note was on her desk. She'd left to find you."

Elsa was left speechless, tears still falling. How could someone be heartless enough to beat their own child? Elsa choked back a sob. "How do you know all of this?"

"Anna told me while she was in the hospital. She told me everything. Oh that poor girl."

Elsa looked down at her hands. She hated her father. She may not remember him but all he did to Anna was enough to provoke such feelings inside of her. She looked back up at Anna's- no _her _aunt. "Do you know why Anna loves to read?" Elsa had no idea where that came from but it had already been asked.

The woman nodded. "It just so happens I do. Your mother was going to teach Anna how to read on her birthday but, of course, she never got the chance. Anna decided that, by reading, she would never lose connection to your mother. She taught herself how to read, she's a very smart girl."

"Has she ever been to school?"

"No she has not. She tried to go once when she was eight but when she got home it didn't end well."

Elsa put her face in her hands. "I wish I had known."

Melanie reached across the table and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You had no way of knowing. Nothing that happened is your fault."

Elsa looked up and nodded.

Anna was awoken by voices and wandered into the kitchen. "Elsa?" She asked. Melanie turned around to face Anna. "Aunt Melanie?! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you!" She ran to hug Anna and the girl hugged her back. "I came to take you back."

Anna pushed her away and backed up. "I don't want to go with you. I want to stay here with Elsa."

"Oh sweetie, wouldn't you rather come back with me?"

"No!" Anna ran over and grabbed Elsa's arm. "I want to stay with Elsa!"

Melanie sighed. Elsa placed a hand over Anna's. "Why don't you go wait in the living room?"

Anna nodded and obeyed Elsa. Melanie glared at the platinum blonde. "I don't know what you did to her but she was happy when she was living with me."

Elsa glared back. "If she was so happy why did she run away after only half a day with you?"

Melanie slammed her hands down on the table. "I'm coming back for her in the morning." She said harshly before storming out of the house.

Elsa growled in frustration but hid her anger when she saw Anna standing shyly by the door. Elsa opened her arms. "Come here."

Anna shuffled over to her and sat on her lap. Elsa settled her head on top of Anna's and held her close.

After a while Anna spoke up softly. "I don't want to go with her."

"Why not? She seemed nice." Elsa lied. It pained her to let those words slip out of her mouth.

"I didn't like the way she yelled at you."

"Has she ever yelled at _you_?"

"No. She's nice to me."

"Then why don't you want to go with her?"

"Because I want to stay with you. Don't you want me to stay with you?"

"Of course I want you to stay with me. I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa planted a kiss on Anna's head.

"Elsa? Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't let her take me away."

Elsa sighed. That was something she couldn't promise. "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>The next morning Melanie came back, just as promised.<p>

"Where is Anna?" She demanded.

"Well good morning to you too." Elsa replied.

"I'm not here to joke with you Ms. Anderson. I'm here for Anna."

Anna appeared behind Elsa, clutching her sister's arm. Melanie's expression softened when she saw Anna hiding behind Elsa. "Hey sweetheart, ready to go home with me?"

Anna shook her head. "I wanna stay with Elsa."

Melanie was holding back her anger. "Anna, why don't we go pack?" Elsa offered, wanting to get away from her aunt.

Anna nodded and walked to Elsa's room where the clothes Elsa bought her were being held. Elsa grabbed a bag and started stuffing Anna's clothes in it. The redhead sat on the bed, watching as her sister packed up her things, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"You _promised_."

Elsa turned to face Anna, tearing up a little when she saw her little sister crying. She walked over to her, taking Anna's hands in hers. "I said I would try my best. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

"Can't you keep me? Hide me away from her?"

Elsa shook her head. "I can't. If I kept you it would be like kidnapping and I could get arrested."

"I don't want you to go to jail but I don't want to go with her either."

"You'll be fine. I can tell she loves you and wants what's best for you."

"What's best for me is staying with you. Why can't she see that?"

Elsa shrugged sadly and wiped away Anna's tears. She finished packing up Anna's things and took her little sister's hand, hesitantly guiding her back to the living room where Melanie was waiting.

Melanie took Anna's bag. "I thought I was going to have to call the police."

Elsa laughed bitterly. "Of course not."

"I'll give you two five minutes." Melanie walked out of the house and to her car.

Anna threw her arms around Elsa's neck, sobbing into her big sister's chest. Elsa placed one hand on Anna's back and the other on her head, tears forming in her own eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much." Elsa said as she rested her cheek on Anna's hair. The strawberry blonde was crying too hard to reply. "Hey, it'll be alright. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Anna choked back a sob and looked Elsa in the eyes. Elsa wiped away Anna's tears with her thumb and managed a small smile. Elsa caught sight of Olaf on the couch and she picked him up. "Hi I'm Olaf," She said in a funny voice, "And I like warm hugs."

Anna giggled and took Olaf from Elsa, hugging him to her chest. "Thank you, for everything." She said, voice cracking slightly.

"No, thank _you_." Elsa kissed Anna's forehead, one last time, and tapped her nose, making her giggle again, a sound Elsa was going to miss dearly.

Melanie came back in. "Come on Anna, its time to go."

Anna looked up at Elsa. "Can you make me one last promise?" She whispered. Elsa nodded. "Can you promise me that you'll never give up? You'll find a way we can be together?"

"Yes, I promise." Elsa meant it with all of her heart. She was going to fulfill that promise no matter what.

Elsa walked Anna out to the car, helping her into the backseat. Anna held Olaf even closer to her as Elsa closed the door, a single tear making its way down both of their cheeks.

Elsa looked at Melanie. "Take good care of her. _Please." _

For the first time, Melanie actually felt bad for Elsa, seeing how much she cared for her sister. She nodded. "I will."

"Can I visit her?"

"Once a month. Here's my address." Melanie pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled her address on it. Handing it to Elsa, she got in the car and started it. As Elsa watched them go it finally dawned on her that, apart from the once a month visits, she was never going to see her baby sister again. She wasn't going to be there to comfort and hold Anna when a storm hit or listen to her sister's joyful singing again. She was never going to build another snowman with her or watch as she stuffed her face with chocolate, getting it all over her face and hands. She'd already missed fifteen years of her life and she didn't want to miss a second more, but it was too late now. They were already out of the driveway and down the street.

Elsa felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me. <strong>


	6. Hard Times

**Sorry, I had to repost this chapter, I deleted it by accident. **

* * *

><p>A sniffle turned into a whimper, which turned into a cry and soon Anna found herself lost in sobs as she hugged Olaf to her chest. This had been happening a lot lately, every time she would think of Elsa, to be exact. A knock sounded on her door. "Anna, sweetie, it's time for dinner." It was her aunt.<p>

"Go away! I'm not hungry!" Anna yelled back, holding Olaf even tighter.

"You didn't come out for breakfast or lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

"No!" Anna knew she sounded petulant but she didn't care. She heard her aunt sigh and her footsteps recede. Anna curled in a ball and laid on her side. A few moments later she heard more footsteps, heavier footsteps.

There was another knock and a male voice after it. "Anna, it's me."

"Are the others with you?" She asked cautiously.

"No, it's just me."

Anna got up from her bed and padded across her room to open the door. Immediately upon seeing her, her cousin lifted her up and twirled her around. She squealed in delight and almost dropped Olaf in the process. He set her back on her feet and she stumbled back over to her bed, a little dizzy, while he closed the door. He sat down beside her and wasted no time pulling her onto his lap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Anna gasped and snatched it from him, tearing into the wrapping and taking a huge bite.

"Whoa! Slow down, it's not going anywhere." He chided playfully.

Anna swallowed the chunk in her mouth and smiled cheekily. "Thank you Sven."

"Sure thing, squirt." He ruffled her hair affectionately before noticing her eyes were tinted with red and Olaf was on her lap. "You've been thinking about Elsa again, haven't you?" At the mention of her sister's name, Anna tensed. She nodded shyly and laid her head on his broad chest. "Well I can teach you some more football to take your mind off of her." He offered.

"I don't want to go out there with Aunt Melanie, Marshmallow and Wesley."

"Mom won't bother you when she sees you with me and neither will the twins. You know they're scared of me."

Anna giggled and Sven smiled triumphantly, happy that he got something out of her. He lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder, her shrieking as he did. "Let me go!" Anna started pounding his back with her fists. The girl's attacks didn't phase him at all and he carried her out of the house and set her softly in the grass. The girl grunted and crossed her arms with a pout. He chuckled and strode to his car to pull out a helmet and football. He jogged back over to where Anna was still sitting in the grass and stuffed the too-big helmet on her head.

Anna jumped up and snatched the ball from him. "Go long!" She commanded. Sven ran across the yard and she threw the football. It wobbled as it flew through the air but he still caught it. He threw it back and she jumped up to catch it. He charged at her and grabbed her by the waist before swinging her around. Melanie was watching them through the window, Anna's laughter and shrieks of joy filling her up with happiness. She hadn't seen Anna that happy...well ever. The only other person she knew who could make Anna happy was Elsa.

The two of them tossed the football back and forth for the rest of the night until Anna fell asleep watching the stars. Sven picked her up and carried her inside to her room, passing Marshmallow and Wesley on the way there.

"Oh would you look at that, the little brat is being carried to her room." Marshmallow said with a smirk.

"Just like her dad was carried off in handcuffs to jail." Wesley and Marshmallow erupted into laughter.

"I bet her sister's going to be next!"

"Knock it off!" Sven exploded. "This girl has been through enough without your constant teasing and I sure as hell won't stand here and let you continue it!"

Marshmallow waved his hands. "Look, dude, we were just kidding. We didn't mean anything by it."

One glare from Sven sent the boys running to their room. As Sven stormed into Anna's room a small cry brought his attention to the small girl in his arms. Tears were rolling down from her open eyes and it was enough to make Sven's heart shatter.

"You heard all of that?" He asked as he laid her down on her bed. Anna nodded feebly, reaching for Olaf and burying her face in the stuffed snowman. Sven sat down beside her and moved a few strands of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Anna shook her head, refusing to even look at her cousin. "There's nothing I can buy you or get you? Just tell me anything you want and I'll get it for you."

Anna removed her face from Olaf, blue eyes meeting brown. Anna spoke, voice cracking as she did. "I want Elsa."

* * *

><p>Elsa groaned as she scrolled through the article on her laptop. Countless books were splayed everywhere around her as she continued her search. She ran a hand through her messy platinum blonde hair before shutting her laptop and throwing it on the table with a growl. She took a sip of her coffee and checked her phone. Four missed calls from Kristoff, eighteen texts from Rapunzel and an angry voicemail from Merida were all waiting for her.<p>

Nothing had been going her way since Anna left. She'd almost lost her job twice and she'd barely talked to any of her friends. She'd spent all of her free time searching for a way to get Anna in her custody, but everything involved going to court, and heaven knows she didn't have that kind of money.

_Elsa we haven't seen you in like forever. We're worried about you. That's why we've decided that tomorrow we're taking you out for a day of fun. Nothing is going to get you out of this!_

_Love Punzie_

Elsa smiled a little at the text she'd received from Rapunzel an hour ago. "Maybe a day out won't be so bad for me." Elsa wondered aloud. "But until then..."

The blonde grabbed her laptop and resumed her search. "I'm not giving up on you Anna."


	7. Lullaby

Elsa was walking from her room back to the living room, Anna in her arms. She sighed as she carried Anna back to the couch for the fifth time that night. She shook her head, amused, and laid Anna down. She carefully moved her little sister's head onto the pillow and put Olaf in her arms. She pulled the blanket up to Anna's chin and tucked the edges of it under the couch cushions, tighter than the last time. She knew it was in vain though, Anna could get out of it easily. The blonde looked down at her sister's sleeping face and leaned down to kiss her cheek, jumping back when Anna's eyes opened.

Elsa was about to say something but stopped. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong. Anna's normally blue eyes were red. _Blood _red. She got up and started marching towards Elsa, the blonde backing away. Anna's red eyes were narrowed and full of so much..._hatred_.

"You...," She growled. Even her voice wasn't the same. It wasn't cheery. It wasn't _Anna. _"I hate you!" She spat.

It was like a knife pierced Elsa's heart. "Wh-wha...wh-" She stuttered.

"Didn't you hear me? I hate you!"

Elsa finally found her voice. "Why?" She squeaked.

"Why? Why?!" Anna chuckled darkly. "I'll tell you why. You let her take me! 'Oh, there's nothing I can do.'" She said in a whiny voice, mimicking Elsa. "There was a lot you could do! And you didn't do anythin. So for that I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Elsa screamed, making the car swerve. Once Kristoff got control of the vehicle again he looked over at Elsa's sweaty and tearstained face. His anger disappeared when he saw the state she was in. He sighed and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Oh my gosh! Elsa are you ok?" Rapunzel asked from the backseat.

"Ay coorse she's nae awe rite." Merida said from beside her. "It's obvioos she's nae."

"Well, sorry, I was just asking. I knew she wasn't ok, I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"'en wa didne ye jist ask 'er whit was wrang?"

"I don't know how they did it back in Switzerland but-"

"Switzerlain?! Aam nae frae switzerlain!"

"Guys enough!" Kristoff yelled, silencing the two bickering girls. He turned his attention back to Elsa who was curled in a ball and whimpering. "Elsa, what happened? Was it another nightmare?"

Elsa nodded once. "Sh-she said she hated me."

Rapunzel placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, you know she doesn't actually hate you."

Elsa ignored her and kept talking. "She said I didn't do anything, that I didn't try to keep her. I-I did my best but it wasn't enough. She probably r-really does h-hate me." Elsa broke down in tears and buried her face in her knees.

Merida leaned forward a little. "Aw Elsa dornt be loch 'at. Ye kno she cood ne'er hate ye."

"She loves you." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked up at them, all crowded around her trying to make her feel better. She grinned her lopsided, goofy grin, making the others laugh. "I guess you're right."

"Of course we're right! Now, let's go have some fun!" Rapunzel practically yelled.

"Rapunzel ye ur tay lood. Cannae ye beh quiet fur ance?"

"Ooh, sorry. I'm just really excited."

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"It's a surprise." Kristoff said.

"Is that code for you don't know."

Kristoff restarted the car and got back on the road. He sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed and looked out of the window. Her cheek was resting in the palm of her hand as she aimlessly stirred her tea with her straw.<p>

"Elsa aren't you going to eat?" Rapunzel asked. She was seated in front of her.

"I'm not really hungry." Elsa replied, not moving her gaze from the window.

"You're not thinking about Anna again, are you?" Kristoff asked. Elsa looked at him then back out the window, not answering his question. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out. She was getting a call from a number she didn't recognize but she answered it anyway.

* * *

><p>Sob after pathetic sob escaped Anna's mouth as she cried for Elsa. She'd just woken from a terrible nightmare and was inconsolable. Sven, Melanie and even the twins took turns trying but nothing would get her to stop crying. She was crying herself sick, taking in air in short gasps. She finally quieted when Sven brought her onto his lap, bouncing her slightly, and sung a lullaby to her. Her whimpers and sobs died down, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears, watching him intently, Olaf in her hand.<p>

She opened her mouth to say something but Sven beat her to it, pressing a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't talk, just sleep. Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Anna nodded once and laid her head on his chest, glancing at her other cousins and aunt before closing her eyes, a single tear slipping out and sliding down her cheek.

"You can go," Sven told them, "I've got her from here." Melanie nodded and reluctantly exited the room with the twins following her. He looked down at the girl whose eyes were now open and a petrified expression was on her face.

"Please don't make me go back to sleep." Her plea was barely above a whisper.

"I'll stay up with you all night if I have to."

"C-can I call Elsa?"

Sven took out his phone and handed it to her. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Elsa asked.<p>

_"E-Els-sa?"_

Elsa gasped, capturing Merida's, Rapunzel's and Kristoff's attention. "Anna? Is that you?"

_"Els-sa."_

"Anna what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying!"

_"I-I had a nightmare and w-wanted to call you. I..."_

Elsa heard Anna trail off and start crying again, a sound that made her heart sink low in her chest. She heard a male voice that said 'Keep going' before she heard Anna again.

_"Will y-you sing for me?"_

"I can't. I'm in the middle of a restaurant."

_"P-please?"_

Elsa sighed and looked around. There weren't that many people around so maybe she could sing softly. "Ok." She heard a faint giggle. "What do you want me to sing?"

_"I-I don't know. I just want you to sing." _

Elsa decided on the lullaby her mother used to sing her to sleep with because Anna sounded tired. As she sung the lullaby everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to her, listening to her as she sung, but Elsa didn't notice, she was too busy listening to the other end. When she finished everyone clapped and she looked up, flustered and surprised. She blushed as the applause died down and she smiled back at her friends.

_"Wow, sounds like they liked you." _It was that male voice again, Elsa noted. _"Anyway, Anna's asleep now, thank you by the way, I thought she would never sleep again. Before Anna fell asleep she wanted me to remind you that tomorrow it's been a month since you were separated and that you could visit. She's really looking forward to it, please don't upset her by not showing up. She also wanted me to tell you that she loves you."_

Elsa heard a click and the call ended. She turned her phone off and grinned. _She still loves me. _


	8. Monthly Visit

Elsa rang the doorbell, the chime reverberating throughout the house. Melanie answered the door and had to hold in her groan when she saw it was Elsa. "I assume you're here for Anna," The woman said, "She should be in her—"

"Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Anna ran down the stairs, braids flying behind her, and into her sister's waiting arms. "You came! I can't believe you came!"

Elsa held Anna tighter and spoke softly. "Of course I came. I'd never pass up an opportunity to see you."

Anna's voice lowered to a whisper. "I missed you so much. I don't ever want you to leave again."

Elsa smiled down at her baby sister and pulled away from their embrace. "I missed you too. Now come on, we have a whole day of fun ahead of us."

Anna cheered as Elsa took her bag for her. The redhead bid farewell to Melanie before going outside to the car with Elsa following her. "I call shotgun!" Anna yelled as she ran around to the side of the car and hopped in the passenger's seat. Elsa shook her head and set Anna's bag in the backseat before claiming her own seat, starting the car and driving off.

"Where are we going?!" Anna's sudden outburst startled the blonde and her head jerked up as she gripped the steering wheel. "Oops, sorry." The younger girl apologized sheepishly after seeing her sister's reaction.

Elsa just grinned over at her little sister before turning her attention back to the road. "You're fine."

"So..." Anna started again, waving at a stranger walking on the sidewalk. Elsa laughed at Anna's confidence, making the strawberry blonde scrunch up her nose and furrow her brow before laughing along with her sister, happy to once again be in her presence, even if it was only for a day. "Where are we going?"

"We're going the fair."

"The fair?! I haven't been to one of those in forever!" Anna started bouncing in her seat from excitement. "Ooh, we're gonna have lots of fun! We can eat cotton candy and go on rides and spin until we throw up! Doesn't that sound like fun?! And we can play games and win prizes and wait — that all sounds expensive." Anna's excitement all but faded away as she looked at her sister. "I don't want you to _waste_ your money on me."

The way she said _waste _like she was some piece of trash alarmed Elsa. But instead of giving Anna a whole speech on how important she was to her and how she was not _just_ _a piece of trash_, she opted to ruffle her sister's hair with one hand and say, "It's not going to be _too_ expensive and you're worth every penny I spend on you. I'm not wasting anything."

Anna nodded and looked back out of the window, waving at any and every stranger they passed on the way to the fair. When they finally arrived (Anna complained that it had taken _forever_, which Elsa kindly responded that it hadn't) Anna was the first one out of the car and she ran around it to pull Elsa out when she started to take too long.

"Anna, let go! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Elsa said between laughs, amused by her sister's eagerness. She grabbed Anna's bag from the backseat and slung it over her shoulder before proceeding to the entrance with Anna tugging on her hand.

The rest of the time they spent at the fair was a blur to Elsa as she was whisked from ride to ride by her energetic little sister, but Anna eventually slowed her pace when she threw up after going on a particular dizzying ride. (Elsa had to clean her up in the restroom, which was just a bunch of port-a-potties on a truck, while Anna impatiently tugged at her big sister's sleeve, wanting to get back out there and enjoy her time at the fair). They did all the things Anna had talked about, plus some. Elsa laughed as she took pictures of Anna petting all of the animals, the strawberry blonde's famous smile never leaving her face. As they left, Elsa's stuffed walrus was tucked under her arm as she firmly held Anna's hand, never wanting to let go.

_"Since you gave me Olaf, I want you to have this." Anna said, extending her hand holding the stuffed walrus she had just won towards her sister._

_Elsa gasped with her hand covering her mouth. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked._

_"Of course I'm sure." Elsa took the walrus and embraced Anna. "Thank you. You're so sweet."_

_Anna blushed at the compliment as Elsa pulled away. "His name is Bob. Bob the Walrus!" Anna announced proudly._

_Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Bob? Why not Wally? Wally the Walrus sounds a lot better."_

_"Well excuse me if I wanted to be a little creative. Wally the Walrus is used _way _too much and I wanted to be different!"_

_"Oh, you're different all right."_

_"Hey!"_

_"But it's a good different. And I don't ever want you to change."_

Anna let go of Elsa's hand and skipped the rest of the way to the car. "Best day ever!" She practically screamed. Elsa shook her head amusedly and hurried after her sister.

* * *

><p>The girls decided to go to a nearby park to take a break from walking before Elsa was going to take Anna ice skating, which was why they were now sitting on a bench eating some food they had picked up along they way.<p>

"So how have things been?" Elsa asked as she munched on her soft pretzel.

Anna took a bite of her hotdog. "It'b been all right." She said around a full mouth.

Elsa chuckled. "Don't eat with your mouth full." She chided with a smile.

Anna swallowed. "Sorry."

Elsa took another bite of her pretzel and wrapped an arm around her baby sister's waist. "So things have just been _all right_?"

The strawberry blonde scooted closer to her sister and laid her head on her chest, grinning up at Elsa. "Yeah. Well...Aunt Melanie _did_ take me to the doctor. Turns out I have a tumor in my brain and I'm going to need surgery. There's a fifty percent chance I'm going to live and a fifty percent chance I'm going to die." Elsa stared at her with a blank expression on her face and her mouth open, which closed promptly after Anna laughed. "Elsa, I'm kidding. That was just a joke."

The platinum blonde lowered her eyelids. "I didn't find that funny." She said, voice serious.

"That's because you need to lighten up. Anyway, I found out I have asthma, which explains why it's sometimes hard for me to breathe when I cough. It's not very serious though, I'll be fine." She added after she saw panic flash behind Elsa's eyes. "I also had ten years worth of shots to make up. Not fun."

Elsa nudged the redhead with her elbow. "Did you cry?" She teased.

"No." Anna's eyes rolled to the side before settling back on her sister's. "Okay, maybe a little, but I wouldn't have if you had been there."

Elsa leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, making the younger girl scrunch it up and giggle. Anna gasped and sat up. "Elsa we got sidetracked _again_! Now, I believe it was _your_ turn to ask a question."

Elsa thought about it. "Mm, okay, here's one. Why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Well...," Anna cast her eyes on the ground, making the blonde immediately regret asking that question, "It was raining and storming on my birthday, just before Mama died, and it was storming again at the funeral. I guess that I've kinda developed a fear of them." Anna's head shot back up, startling Elsa. "So now I have a question for you. Um, what's your favorite season?"

"Winter." Elsa said without another thought. "I've got another silly question and I feel really bad about not knowing this before but, when is your birthday?"

Anna stared at her for a few seconds. "You don't know my birthday?" The hurt in the younger girl's voice made Elsa's heart sink in her chest, but Anna, realizing she was upsetting her sister, put back on her goofy grin. "Well, I mean, it's understandable. The topic never really _did _come up and I never came right out and told you because, of course, that'd be weird. I know _your_ birthday, but that's only because I have your birth certificate. Wait, that sounds really bad. Anyway, I guess it's fair you didn't know my birthday because I didn't know your favorite season was winter. I think the constant snowball fights and snowman building should've tipped me off, but, me being me, I didn't pick up on it and...what was I talking about again?"

Elsa just kept grinning as Anna rambled on and on. _I missed this._

"Elsa! Hello? Earth to Elsa?"

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the girl seated on the bench next to her, a smudge of mustard from the hotdog lingering on her cheek. She was reminded of the time they first met, Anna gulping down the sandwich and getting mustard all over her face. Deep down, part of her had always wanted a little sister, one she could love forever and guide through life, but she couldn't let Anna know that at the time. As soon as she had seen Anna, she felt a connection to her, and in that moment, she knew, that they truly were sisters.

Elsa was snapped out her thoughts yet again when Anna waved her hand in front of her face, accidentally dropping her hotdog on the ground. "Aw man, Elsa, look at what you made me do." She pouted and crossed her arms. Elsa immediately went into big sister mode and offered Anna the rest of her pretzel. While Anna happily munched on her new snack, Elsa licked her thumb and wiped the mustard from Anna's face, but not without fuss from the younger girl.

"Elsa, we're in public and people are staring." She blushed and pushed Elsa's hand away.

Elsa just grinned. "Since when did you care what people thought?"

"Touché." Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder and sighed. "I wish it could be like this all the time." She whispered.

"Me too." Elsa said before looking down at her sister, _her_ precious baby sister. "But it can't."

Anna just sighed again in reply. Elsa lifted her left hand, palm up, and spread out her fingers. As if reading her sister's mind, Anna rested her right hand on top of Elsa's.

"Aw, your hand is so tiny." Elsa gushed, grinning when Anna blushed yet again.

"It is not!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes it is. At least it is compared to mine."

The redhead knew that her sister was right, but she wasn't about to give up that easily. "Well it may be _small_, but it's definitely not _tiny_. And it's only _small _compared to yours because we're nine years apart. So, in my defense, my hands _should _be smaller than yours." She raised her head triumphantly, thinking she had won the battle. Elsa snorted before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Anna glared at Elsa. "What's so funny?"

Elsa responded after she she eventually stopped laughing. "Nothing. So I believe it was my turn to ask another question."

"No, actually it was m—"

"So what are you doing about school? Education _is_ important and I want to make sure you're getting a good one."

"Oh." Anna perked up. "Aunt Melanie decided to homeschool me. She says it would be very stressful for me if I were to begin in high school."

"Well, I think you would do just fine in school. After all, you _do _love talking to people and I think it would be great for you to talk to people your own age."

"Yeah, I told her that but she just said that it would be better if she homeschooled me. But it's fine, I guess. Oh!" Anna suddenly jumped up and picked her bag up from the ground. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. "I made you this for your birthday. I know it was a while ago but I still wanted to give it to you." She gave Elsa a homemade card and the blonde read it, tears glistening in her eyes as she did. "I made it myself, as you can see, and I know that's what little kids do but I didn't have much to work with."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa said, turning to her sister, "I love it."

"I made you this too." Anna held up a necklace. "It's just a few pieces of blue and white yarn I braided together but it's better than nothing, right?" She stood up again and walked behind Elsa to put it on her. After she made sure it was on securely she reclaimed her spot on the bench and waited for Elsa's reaction.

Elsa stared at the necklace before wrapping her arms around Anna. "I love you!"

Anna noted how _it _became _you _before hugging Elsa back. "I love you, too." Elsa rested her cheek on Anna's head and rubbed her back. Minutes passed before they broke apart, hopping up to go ice skating.

* * *

><p>Anna whimpered uncontrollably as Elsa pulled her along the ice with ease. Elsa was skating backwards (yes — <em>backwards!<em>) as she held firmly onto Anna's hands. They glided across the ice (too fast for Anna's liking) as people watched, hoping to catch Elsa perform more tricks before they left, like she had when they first arrived.

"I'm going to let you go." Elsa said, glancing behind her and expertly dodging a little kid. The strawberry blonde shook her head, too scared to actually talk. Elsa slowed down a bit, making Anna's whimpering stop. "Can I let you go now?" Anna shook her head. She _really _didn't want to fall down again, especially with so many people watching them both. So the platinum blonde just opted to twirl Anna around a few times and keep skating around the rink with her.

"You can let me go now."

Elsa barely caught Anna's whisper. "What?" She asked.

"I think I'm ready. C—can you let me go now?" Anna couldn't suppress the slight tremor in her voice.

"Are you sure? I don't mi—"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Elsa shrugged before skating to the corner of the rink. She made sure they were completely stopped before she let go of Anna's hands and skated a few feet away from her like she had the other times Anna attempted to skate on her own. "Try to skate to me. And remember to glide and pivot." She reminded.

Anna nodded and slowly moved her right foot, arms held out for balance. She ignored the stares she was getting from other people and focused all of her attention on getting to Elsa. Anna bit her lip and tried to remember how Elsa did it. The older girl held her breath when Anna wobbled a little and looked like she was about to fall. Anna regained her balance and pushed off with her left foot, before placing that down and pushing off with her right.

Elsa grinned as Anna closed the distance between the two. "You did it! You finally did it! I'm so proud of you." Elsa gushed.

Anna smiled back. "Elsa," She sighed, "It's not that big of a deal. You're acting like I'm a baby that just learned how to walk."

"Well, that just shows you how proud I really am of you. And of course it's a big deal! At least it is to me."

Elsa couldn't even begin to know how much it really meant to Anna to hear her say those words.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time they reached Melanie's house and Anna had fallen asleep long ago. Elsa grinned as she lifted Anna out of the car and she was reminded of the first time she had held Anna, how it felt so<em>right<em>, and how cradling her had come so naturally to her. She grabbed Anna's bag (with some difficulty because of the precious bundle in her arms) and closed the car door with her foot. She slowly walked down the driveway and up the stairs, knowing that it would be another month before she would get to spend another day with her sister. A movement on the porch startled her and she instinctively tightened her hold on Anna and took a step back.

"Hey, don't worry, I don't want to hurt you or your sister." A guy said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was bigger than Elsa and a sense of uneasiness washed over her. "I just thought you looked like you were struggling and I wanted to take your sister for you." He reached for Anna but Elsa stepped back again, cradling Anna's head to her chest. She thought the voice belonging to the guy sounded familiar but her heart was too busy pounding in her chest, making it hard to hear, let alone recognize a vaguely familiar voice.

"No." She shook her head vigorously.

"No, seriously. I don't want you to drop her."

"I said NO!" She spat, venom lacing her words, "I am NOT going to give you my baby sister! For all I know, you could be a pedophile just waiting for me to hand her over so you can take her to your car and rape her!"

"Whoa, Elsa! Anna said you were protective of her but not _this _protective!"

Elsa blinked once, the frown never leaving her face as she calmed down. She didn't like the fact that he knew her name. "What?"

"I'm not just some strange man, I live here. I'm Sven and Anna's my cousin which really means that we're cousins, too."

Elsa remained wary of him. "Okay, well I'm just going to take Anna to her room so..." She slipped past him and into the house.

Sven groaned and shook his head. "That could've gone better."

Elsa went up the stairs and eventually found Anna's room. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw the mess that had awaited her. She shook her head and laid Anna on her bed, undressing her and re-dressing her in a soft nightgown. She took Olaf out of Anna's bag and put it on the floor before tucking Anna in along with Olaf. She studied Anna's peaceful face with freckles sprinkled on her cheeks and nose and bent down to kiss Anna's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little angel." She whispered as she left.

For once, she was glad Anna was asleep. Leaving would've been much harder if she had been awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. Laziness and lack of inspiration are to blame. And of course me.<strong>

**To the guest (IHATEHANS9987) who was asking for book number two to _Big Sister Elsa_, I'm sorry to say that I'm most likely not going to write a sequel. Sorry. I think it's better off if there aren't anymore _Big Sister Elsa_ one-shots from me. Oh, and, by now, Elsa _does _believe they are sisters. Sorry about that too.**

**Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the time I've been away. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Until next time...**


	9. Moving

"Hey, Elsa, can I talk to you?" Elsa groaned inwardly when she heard Sven call after her. _So close_. She thought as she stepped back inside the house and closed the door behind her. She glanced down at her watch. "Can you make it quick? I have somewhere to be." She lied.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I just wanted you to know that I love and think of Anna as a little sister to me," Elsa felt a pang of jealousy strike her and her eye twitched. _Anna's MY sister. Not yours, _"Anyway, I know you already know that she hasn't had the best time here and I'm pretty sure she's told you about Marshmallow and Wesley picking on her and—"

"Wait, _what_?" Elsa's voice was low and laced with suppressed anger. Her delicate yet _dangerous _eyebrow was raised. "They've been doing _what_?"

"Sh—she didn't tell you? I thought for sure she would've told you."

"She didn't tell me anything about Marsh—wait, _Marshmallow_— seriously, what kind of a name is that?"

"It's a nickname. Marshmallow and Wesley are my little brothers, although they're aren't really so _little _compared to Anna. They always try to pick on her every chance they get but most of the time I step in before anything can really be said. I've been protecting her from them and soothing her after nightmares. You remember that time she called you?"

"Oh, so that was you talking in the background?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"Well, thank you for looking out for my sister. Although now I _really _don't want to leave her here."

"If it's worth anything, I think she should be in your custody."

"Thanks, but Melanie doesn't think so. I hope you continue to protect Anna while I will continue my search for getting Anna. Heaven only knows what she's really been through and how much more she can take. So please, take good care of her."

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm starting to regret my decision more and more each day at the thought of that poor girl being on her own, but I'm leaving. I wanted to continue my studies and there is nowhere here for me to do that. And, as much as I don't want to, I have to move away and leave Anna."

Elsa didn't know what to say—she didn't even know what to _think_! Before she could say anything—as unintelligent as it might have been— she heard the soft thud of bare feet making their way down the stairs, Anna's feet.

"Elsa, I think you should go." Sven whispered.

It took all Elsa had in her not to run up the stairs, grab Anna and leave with her. Instead, she lingered for a moment before silently leaving. "Elsa? Sven? Elsa, are you down there?" Anna asked, continuing down the stairs.

Sven walked over to the base of the stairs and rested his arm on the rail. "It's just me." He said.

Anna finally appeared and, of course, Olaf was in her hand. "Where's Elsa?" Her heart was thumping in her chest as she dreaded his answer.

"She's gone," He looked out of the window, just in time to see Elsa's car leave the driveway, "She just left."

Anna couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice as she sunk on the bottom stair. "Oh..." She closed her eyes and held Olaf to her chest.

Sven sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No." She whimpered. Sven wrapped her up in his arms and she broke down, the tears that had welled up in her eyes were now soaking Sven's shoulder. He rubbed her back gently as she curled into him. "I'm sorry," She mumbled into the fabric of his shirt, "I"m so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He couldn't help but be curious by what she was apologizing for, even at a time like this.

"For being a big baby." Anna moved back a little so she could see her cousin's face. She rubbed her hand across her face to rid it of the tears. "I know you're probably thinking that I should be acting my age."

"That's not what I'm thinking at all."

"It's not?"

Sven smiled at how adorable she looked with Olaf on her lap and her eyes wide, no longer full of tears. "No. Look, I may not know exactly how you feel, or what you're going through, but I do know how it feels to have someone you love taken away from you."

"You mean your Papa?"

"Yeah. I lost him when I was eight. He went on a trip and never came back. The last thing he ever gave me was a stuffed reindeer."

"Like Elsa gave me Olaf. Do you still have that reindeer?"

Sven rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a raggedy reindeer that fit on the palm of his hand. "I never leave home without it."

The strawberry blonde let out a small giggle. "You're silly."

"Yeah, but so are you." He lifted his hand and ruffled her hair.

Anna groaned. "Why do you and Elsa keep doing that?" She grumbled, but secretly she wished they would never stop.

"I won't stop," He said, as if he read her mind, "Because it shows that I love you like a little sister."

"I'm _Elsa's_ little sister. Not yours."

"You won't let me forget that will you?"

"Nope!" Anna grinned but it faded away when she remembered something. "Do you really have to go tomorrow?"

Sven smiled sadly. "Yeah, I've been preparing for this move for months. I finally found a place that I can afford and...," Sven sighed at Anna's puppy dog face, "You know I don't want to leave you."

Anna whimpered and laid her head on his chest. She absentmindedly played with Olaf's nose before looking up at him. "Who's going to protect me from Marshmallow and Wesley? Who's going to keep Aunt Melanie from bugging me about how I should eat more? Who's going to bring me chocolate? Or teach me how to play football?" Anna was lowering her voice, almost to the point of being inaudible as Sven moved his hand up and down her back, eventually making her eyes close with exhaustion. "Who's going to be my best friend?"

"I may not have an answer to the first four questions," He whispered, "But to answer your last question. Elsa."

Anna fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the day she and Elsa had spent together.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Months Later...<em>

"I can't keep living on these 'monthly visits' anymore!" Elsa exploded as she paced around her living room. Kristoff sat on the couch, listening patiently and intently to his enraged friend. "I missed her sixteenth birthday because 'it hadn't quite been a month yet', as Melanie so _nicely_ put it. Not! She needs me, she said so herself, and I can't bear the thought of her suffering. You know what I found on her arm last time? A bruise! Those damn goons Marshmallow and Wesley have been torturing her. They've been torturing my _baby sister_! It's like she's still with her father. They ripped Olaf into pieces and Anna was devastated. But, _of course_, Melanie remains conveniently oblivious! Ugh, the nerve of that woman! When I tried to tell her she just ignored me and said Anna was happy and safe in her home. As if! Kristoff, I don't know what to do. Anna's depending on me to find a way we can be together. I love her, but she's put too much faith in me. She said I was her hero but I don't think I can live up to be what she thinks of me. Kristoff?! Are you even listening?!"

Kristoff's head shot up. "Yes! Elsa, I swear I was listening to you. I was just thinking. Do you have proof that Marshmallow and Wesley have been bullying her?"

"Yes. I took a picture of the bruise on her arm. Why?"

"Take that to court."

Elsa sighed. "I still don't have enough money to hire anyone. I just barely have enough money to support myself and now I have to work two jobs to set some money aside."

"If money is your problem, I can help you there."

"Thank you Kristoff, but no. This is my battle and I can't accept your money."

"Come on Elsa. You're choosing _now _to be stubborn? This is Anna we're talking about. Your sister. Your _baby _sister, who you love so much. You came to me for help and I'm willing to do anything, even if that means giving you all of my money. I just want you to be happy and I want Anna to be safe."

Tears gathered in Elsa's icy blue eyes. "Kristoff," She whispered, giving him a watery smile, "Thank you so much."

Kristoff wasted no time standing up from the couch and winding his arms around her petite frame. "Sure thing."

Elsa's phone rang and the two split apart from the embrace. She picked it up from the table and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Elsa!"_

"Anna?"

_"Yes, it's me."_

"I thought Melanie said you couldn't call me anymore."

_"She did, but I had to call you. I have to make this quick." _

Elsa noted how Anna's voice caught in her throat. "Is everything okay? Marshmallow and Wesley haven't done anything to you, have they?"

_"No, not since Aunt Melanie found out about Olaf. But this is bad. Really bad. It's worse than Marshmallow and Wesley."_

"What? What is it?" Elsa bit her lip. She would've been wringing her hands if she hadn't been holding her phone. Anna sniffled and that just made Elsa bite her lip harder in anticipation. "Anna?"

_"Elsa," _Anna's voice broke and Elsa knew tears were falling down her freckled cheeks, _"We're moving." _

* * *

><p><strong>I <em>had<em> a plan for this story but it kept changing so much that I just abandoned it. Now I'm making it up as I go and you can probably tell.**

**Sorry.**

**These are just the same answers to the same questions that was in the author's note I removed:**

**1. In the movie, I know that Anna and Elsa are three years apart but in this story I wanted Elsa to be a bit older than Anna. I think the bigger age difference changes their bond. So yes, Elsa is twenty-four and Anna is fifteen. (Well, actually she just turned sixteen.)**

**2. Elsa does NOT have ice powers.**

**3. Will Elsa get Anna back? I'm not going to tell you because that'll ruin the story. Just continue reading and you'll see.**

**4. This is not Elsanna. It says so in the summary.**

**Thank you to all of those who have faved and/or followed this. I appreciate that.**

**Until next time...? **


End file.
